


雨季的河

by Seamount



Category: http://youmu123.lofter.com/post/1dd66313_1c5d3caf4
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seamount/pseuds/Seamount
Summary: “我爱过张超。”方书剑讲，“他沉稳，坦荡，有才华与野心，他这个人很好。”“所以分手原因是？”“因为他太有控制欲，”方书剑说，“爱情是水，他握着，就流出去了。”





	雨季的河

 

雨季沉闷，张超的飞机晚点迟迟未到，方书剑也不急，索性在机场里面散步，他出来手机忘记充电，只剩百分之十苦撑。  
张超给他打电话的时候，他没有听见，免税店里面实在太吵，阿姨们的香水混合在一起叫人反胃，他一个闲逛的人被挤出去，为了看时间才发现张超的十几个未接电话，张超穿着西装站在出站口，外面的丝丝雨拍在玻璃门上，张超下面的皮鞋湿了，裤脚贴着皮鞋跟，上面一丝不乱，下面暴露出一丝狼狈，想来是出去找他了，方书剑走过去，他贪凉，只穿了破洞裤和短衬衫，张超皱紧眉头，“车堵在路上，还要等等。”  
方书剑嗯一声，问，“带充电宝了吗？”  
“没带线。”张超说，他总是未卜先知，“用不上。”  
方书剑撇撇嘴，“超儿，我有点冷。”  
“为什么不看天气预告？”西装革履男士叹气，把自己外套脱下来给他，方书剑把自己塞进外套里面，说，“我以为不会刮风。”  
“你以为的事情很多，”张超毫不留情，“大部分都不是那样。”  
“而我以为车会来。”方书剑说，他脸上挑衅与嘲讽的神色过于明显，“你也并非料事如神。”  
张超现在明显脾气不好，立刻给代玮打电话，“车呢？”  
代玮明显在开会，低声回复到，“今天没人出车。”  
张超彻底被气笑，“你怎么不直接告诉我咱们公司倒闭了？”  
代玮敷衍，“你自己看着办吧。”  
张超立刻挂断电话，“打车吧，”说完将手表摘下来，带到方书剑腕子上，“戴好了，挺贵的。”  
方书剑不可置否，将手缩回袖子里面，张超走出外门，方书剑突然毫无预兆的爆笑，“我又想起来你们办公室的玻璃门，哈哈哈哈......”

张超瞪他一眼，他现在无法闹回去，他和方书剑彼此都算不上什么身强体壮，方书剑身子骨分外单薄，他不能让人淋湿感冒，就只能自己跑出去打车，好在临近夜晚的机场意外的没什么人，张超在风雨里面撑了两三分钟，多付了出租车司机两百块钱，才让两只落汤鸡上了车。

方书剑外套被雨水打的斑斑点点，膝盖上面都是水珠，张超把包里面的手帕给他，方书剑想一下，给他擦了一下脸，突然扩散的水汽和车里面的暖风激起张超一声鸡皮疙瘩，他说，“你管好你自己。”

方书剑悻悻收回手，给自己擦膝盖，张超疲倦的坐着，方书剑也不搭话，司机在前面也不好开口，一辆出租车就在雨夜中沉默驶过跨江的桥。

“赶紧把衣服脱下来，”张超一进屋子说，“我去打开热水器。”  
方书剑笑他，“这么急不可耐？”  
张超笑一下，“你最好乖一点，我没力气闹。”  
方书剑就盯着他，说，“超儿，湿透了。”  
方书剑讲话总是带着一股子色情意味，令张超的欲望总是高涨，他定然故意而为，他充满潮气的手指刮过张超的耳垂，牙齿咬啮上张超的喉结，不狠但疼，张超的西装外套还算有用护住了上身，下面破洞牛仔裤无能为力的湿了大块，好似别样的色情邀约。  
张超忍无可忍，捏住方书剑的后颈，狠戾的回吻回去。  
他在亲吻时觉得不可思议，在他背离体面的疯狂欲望里面除了金钱与权力，大半竟然都是方书剑。

他们最终湿漉漉的滚回床上去，方书剑被按住，用张超挚爱的背后体位做爱，他的腰被捏在手里，舒张的蝴蝶骨挤出中间的河谷。  
方书剑是一条河，他是围堵的人，也是溺毙的人。  
他不准这河里面的水流淌出去，也不准自己将河水开闸放出去。  
他要一条永不停息的河属于他。

方书剑觉得腹内空空、起来吃饭的时候已经日上三竿，张超在侍弄那几株花，见他起来了，问，“你觉得斐济怎么样，我看那边风景很美，也不像现在这样潮湿。”  
方书剑惊诧的皱起眉头，“什么？”  
“我说我们可以去斐济，”张超洋洋得意，“那里风景还算不错。”  
“我夏天要留学了，”方书剑不急不缓的补充，“你还没定吧？不要浪费钱。”  
张超停住倒水的手，“我并不知道你要留学。”  
“因为你并不会支持我。”方书剑说，语气熟稔的就跟他们平时互道早安一样，“你会支持我么？”

他不会。  
他的爱自私小气，不适合爱人，方书剑是他的不体面，锐利的刺总能轻易戳破他的表皮，裸露出他的自私与顽固。

 

所以当方书剑远赴他国留学时他并没有去送，也许就是报复心理，总觉得方书剑并未那样果断决绝，他的小男孩总是柔软热诚，不会关闭他这一把保护伞。  
他坐在高楼大厦的顶端，长久的梅雨季节好像依旧没有过去，雨丝留恋着窗，不肯掉下去。  
在他得知登机时间前半个小时，方书剑还是给他打了一通电话。  
“你想好了？”张超自以为胜券在握，他沾沾自喜，觉得他的绝世珍宝依旧被藏在巨龙腹下。  
“是，”方书剑声音混着背景嘈杂不清，“我保守估计要三四年，想了想还是把话说清楚比较好。”  
“我们分手。”  
“理由？”张超拿出谈判的气势反问。  
“因为你不会放手，”方书剑叹口气，“你的关心太过泛滥。”  
“而你知道河是永不停歇的，你不能把它变成不会流动的死水，也不能留住每一滴从那里离开落下的雨。”  
“你握得太紧，那水就会从缝隙里面溜出去了。”

方书剑听着对面的呼吸声，最后无话可说。  
“那就这样。”  
通话话轻易地被切断。

张超没有挂断电话，他感受那边连绵不断的忙音，突然一瞬间的手机失去声音，本应该吵杂的雨声居然就这样被玻璃挡过去，真实的方书剑就那样杳无音讯。

你瞧他多么狡猾，都不肯讲再见。

张超走出办公室，他不知道自己在想什么，又或者这一刻自己该想什么，他这么多年过得体面，一时间不懂得怎么袒露自己，他走进洗手间，洗了把脸，感受到自己的脖子在丝丝作痛，是闷热的汗贴在了方书剑留给他的暧昧伤口，他盯着镜子里面的人，就像审视着另外一个张超，他问对面，“所以这雨要停了吗？”  
他的手机没有静音，来信不适事宜的打断了他的冥思苦想，他解开锁，发现是高杨给发的短信。

高杨：“雨停了，出来吃个饭。”

张超一下呕吐出苦涩的胆汁来。


End file.
